


Orchids, Yellow Tulips, and Gardenias

by Fukami_kun



Series: Roses are red, Violets are blue... [3]
Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, mentions of anxiety attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukami_kun/pseuds/Fukami_kun
Summary: Yesterday, was kind of a disaster, Haruya thought. There were so many things he could’ve done better. He could’ve stopped fidgeting, actually make eye contact with Nanashi, etc. The boy sat at the counter of the flower shop, a mug of warm tea in his hands. He took a deep breath and took a long drink from his mug. His mother was out today doing deliveries herself because she heard about how it went. Haruya had told her off with a pout saying he could do them himself, but she just smiled as she said how she’ll take his burden for the day.





	Orchids, Yellow Tulips, and Gardenias

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHHH IT'S DONE!! i said i'd get it done by the end of next week last wednesday, and i did!!!! im sorry if this seems a little rushed, but i had enough momentum so i said screw it and wrote the kiss scene already. i was gonna save it for the last part but it seems fine like this. 
> 
> also, last time i kissed someone was like a year and a half ago so sorry if its written badly. im goin off experience, and i cant rlly remember it ahahaha. i swear im still so used to writing angst. 
> 
> i'll try to set a goal to get the last part out by the end of my winter break! i dont start till next week, plus i have so many projects right now so i dont even have time to write. im so sorry!! even though, i wanna write a little oneshot idea i had for teruhi/koza ahaha. i also have other things planned for a few happy hello charlotte fics. sorry but, i wanna get those out before i forget about em
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!!!!

Yesterday, was kind of a disaster, Haruya thought. There were so many things he could’ve done better. He could’ve stopped fidgeting, actually make eye contact with Nanashi, etc. The boy sat at the counter of the flower shop, a mug of warm tea in his hands. He took a deep breath and took a long drink from his mug. His mother was out today doing deliveries herself because she heard about how it went. Haruya had told her off with a pout saying he could do them himself, but she just smiled as she said how she’ll take his burden for the day. 

The flower shop was quiet, as it was closed, and Haruya let himself sigh loudly. At times like this when he was alone, all he could do is just mull over every single thought in his head. He stared down into the remaining tea in his mug. The flower tea was very aromatic and it was warm enough that there was still steam wafting upwards in lazy spirals. Haruya tried to stifle another sigh. 

He knew that Nanashi liked him enough as a friend. Haruya hummed as he got up from his seat and paced. There still really was no telling if Nanashi liked him in any sort of romantic context. He hated that he was doubting his friend so much but he couldn’t help any of the anxieties in his mind. Nanashi would probably let him down nicely if he confessed. Should he confess? Haruya made a frustrated sound as he clenched his fist at his side. He already knew that Nanashi wasn’t straight, so he knew he had a chance. But what if he didn’t accept who he really was? Maybe he should just ignore that for now. He’ll get there when he gets there. It’s just best to swallow his anxieties right now and focus on what’s happening right now.

Haruya stopped pacing and tried to rid himself of his worries. He went back to the counter to down the last of his tea. The boy looked up and slapped his cheeks, trying to work himself up to confessing to his friend. He wanted today to go better than yesterday, although he could already feel himself losing his motivation. As much as he wanted to just admit it already, he should probably test the waters some more. 

No matter how he put it, there was always the chance that Nanashi is just being overly friendly. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Haruya searched the shelves of the flower shop searching for new flowers. He hummed as he walked about the shop fetching things for his bouquet. In the end, he chose orchids, yellow tulips, and gardenias. Hopefully, Nanashi didn’t know enough about the language of flowers to discern their meanings. If there was the slight chance that he wasn’t interested in Haruya, then things could pass smoothly. Haruya shook his head, as if he were trying to dispel his doubts. He shouldn’t focus on those right now, it would only make him more nervous than he’d need to be. 

Haruya continued to arrange the flowers. He chose more flowers this time, hoping that would mean something more compared to yesterday’s bouquet. The boy chose a white and dark brown wrapping paper, then a green ribbon to tie it all together. The colors didn't match up quite as well as the flowers, but they looked nice nonetheless. 

Satisfied, he smiled as he set the flowers into his satchel. The white of the gardenias and the purple centers of the orchids contrasted with the bright yellow of the tulips. It was such a nice set, he hoped Nanashi would like them. Haruya smiled happily as he walked over to the doors of the flower shop and locked up. He flipped the sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed’ and he was on his way.

The route to Nanashi’s apartment was slightly more familiar to him now. Even if he had a bad sense of direction, he found it was easier to find his way to Nanashi than before. It took less time than yesterday, and soon Haruya found himself at the door to his friend’s apartment. He knocked twice, and like yesterday, Mikado answered. 

“Oh? Hello again, Haruya. Are you here to see Nanashi again?” Haruya nodded.

“Yeah! Is he here?”

“Yep. He’s still in his room. You can go right ahead to see him.”

“T-thank you!” Mikado smiled and opened the door to make way for Haruya. The boy bowed politely and Mikado gestured towards Nanashi’s room. This time, Haruya looked right ahead, with almost no hesitation. Mikado watched the boy’s back as he knocked and took the knob to Nanashi’s room. After a moment he opened it. Mikado smiled. Only he knew it would turn out okay in the end. The programmer took one last glance at Haruya’s retreating back and wished him luck. 

Haruya stuttered out a little ‘hello’ as Nanashi rushed forward to meet him. Different day, same greeting. The familiarity of it made Haruya smile and he let Nanashi hug him without worry. His friend pulled away and Haruya found himself a little sad that their hug didn’t last as long as he wished. Even still, Nanashi’s smile alone made him happy. 

“Ah, sorry for barging again like yesterday. Maybe I should’ve sent a message on mutter to tell you I was coming over…” Haruya rubbed his arm and looked to the side, embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about it! I don’t mind at all, after all, I’m always happy to see you!” Haruya felt himself go warm, and he compulsively gripped the edges of his shirt. He didn’t dare meet eye contact with his friend, not when he was so flustered like this. The anxieties from the back of his head came rushing back and he felt himself wither under Nanashi’s gaze. He shouldn’t do this, not now. Haruya tried taking a deep breath, then he looked up to meet his friend’s eyes. 

Nanashi was still beaming like always, and Haruya let himself sigh inwardly with relief. Maybe he should stop trying to overthink right now, especially with how Nanashi was. Although, it didn’t seem like Nanashi noticed his uneasiness. It was only a few seconds long, but there was still an awkward silence between the two. Haruya reached for the clasp of his satchel and he opened the flap, revealing the bouquet. His friend made an impressed sound while Haruya took the bouquet into his hands and offered it to him.

“H-here! I made these for you! It’s bigger than yesterday’s, to make up for how awkward I was…” Haruya laughed sheepishly as Nanashi took the flowers into his hands. He looked them over and he seemed to glow even brighter. The delivery boy smiled meekly as Nanashi met his gaze again. He searched his friend’s face for any scorn or rejection, but he didn’t find any. Haruya shouldn’t have any reason to doubt his friend. Maybe it was just his nervousness. The boy sighed inwardly again, relieved that he’s not being as skittish as yesterday. 

“These look so nice! I’m so happy you went out of your way to make this for me, Haruya.” Nanashi said earnestly. The older boy stepped forwards a bit to pet his head. Haruya submitted easily to his friend’s touch. At this point, he was getting used to all of the petting and he would welcome it any time. Wait. He should stop thinking about that. Nanashi looked down at Haruya, almost knowingly, and the latter slid his eyes to the side. 

The delivery boy narrowed his eyes and pouted. Oops, he had been caught. Nanashi laughed softly, but he didn’t stop patting his friend’s head. “You know, you don’t have to hide anything from me. I don’t mind anything you’d have to think about me.” Haruya’s eyes snapped towards his friend’s, but then he look dowards in shame. 

“Sorry, N-nanashi. I didn’t mean to. I- ah- I guess I’m just nervous.” The delivery boy hated how he couldn’t look at his friend. Nothing was really wrong, but he just felt too embarrassed to meet his eyes. It wasn’t like Nanashi was intimidating either. He was  _ the  _ most friendly and welcoming person Haruya has ever known. The boy held his bag strap with one hand, and subtly rubbed his thumb against his index finger. It hurt a little bit after a few moments, but Haruya needed the pain to distract him. When he looked out from under his hat’s brim, he saw Nanashi’s worried expression.

Things were going about the same as yesterday. Haruya started scratching his index finger. It burned even more since the skin was already slightly raw from his intense rubbing. Nanashi reached a hand out to the younger boy. His friend looked worried and it made Haruya feel even worse. He wanted today to go better, and he even felt pretty confident. Nanashi placed a hand on his shoulder boldly, and Haruya quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

“Are you okay? Please don’t worry about how I view you. I’m just a shut in, my opinion shouldn’t matter too much.” Haruya pouted and furrowed his eyebrows, although he still looked downwards. 

“D-don’t say that! You’re one of the nicest people I know…” he trailed off. Haruya didn’t have the resolve to tell him anything. He stared into the fluffy, pink carpet of Nanashi’s room, contemplating. After a moment he spoke again with a shaky voice, “It’s just, I was h-hoping I wouldn’t be as shy as yesterday, but it seems like I’m even worse today.”  Nanashi frowned, but still looked concerned. 

“I’m not going to push you away just because you’re nervous. You don’t need to be so afraid around me.” Haruya risked a glance towards his friend. The older boy was still smiling, but in a rather melancholic way. He seemed a little sad, and Haruya scratched his index finger harder again. Today just kept getting better and better, he thought sarcastically. 

Haruya sighed and moved forwards to meet Nanashi. He brushed aside the arm that was holding the bouquet, and wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist. “It’s really not your fault. I’m just being really anxious, I’m sorry.”  After a moment, Nanashi reciprocated and put his free arm across Haruya’s shoulders. The shorter boy took a deep breath, trying to keep his heartbeat stable. He tried pushing any worries out of his head. Haruya didn’t want to make Nanashi sad like he looked just now. 

The two of them stayed like that for another minute. They were so close together that Haruya could hear Nanashi’s heartbeat. It was slow and calm. He hoped Nanashi couldn’t hear his own pounding heart. After a moment, Haruya felt a cold wind behind his ear. 

Nanashi was laughing softly. “You know, you still smell like roses.” The younger boy made an accusatory sound as he floundered in their hug. He sputtered out a muffled ‘how dare you’ while he buried his face into Nanashi’s chest. His friend laughed lightheartedly as Haruya pounded on his chest with his fists jokingly. Haruya was secretly happy for the subject change, but now he had to deal with his embarrassment again.

“…you’re so mean. ”

“Ahaha, I’m sorry. You’re way too easy to tease though.” Haruya looked up and pouted at his friend.

“That looks much cuter than how you looked earlier.” The delivery boy went red again and he balled his fists up in Nanashi’s shirt as his friend continued to laugh. 

“I hate youuu…” he complained. Things seemed to revert back to a more comfortable, cheerful mood. Haruya continued to whine into Nanashi’s chest while the older boy just patted his back. He didn’t seem They pulled away from each other, but this time both of them were smiling. 

“Sorry for freaking out again, like yesterday.”

“Don’t worry about it. I know I can be difficult to be around sometimes!” Nanashi laughed, but Haruya didn’t.

“No, I’m just really timid. Don’t blame yourself. You didn’t do anything to make me nervous.” That was a bit of a half truth, but it was still somewhat of a truth so Haruya thought it didn’t really matter. Nanashi reached up and scratched his cheek. He looked a little unconvinced, but he let it go. “Well, anyways. What do you want to do? Wanna just play some PuyoBits together?” 

Haruya hummed but otherwise he nodded. “Yeah! I mean, yesterday we didn’t really do anything, so we should do something today.” Nanashi affirmed with an ‘okay’ and he turned around to wake up his computer. He jiggled the mouse a few times and the screen flickered back on. Haruya stood by as he watched, and he noticed a glass vase next to the monitor. In it were the flowers from yesterday. The wrapping was already removed, but the flowers were the same as before. It made Haruya feel warm inside, knowing that Nanashi didn’t just throw them out. He knew that he wasn’t the type to do so, but it was still nice to see that he kept the bouquet.

His thoughts were interrupted when the older boy pulled out his rolling chair and offered it to him. Haruya put his hands up as if to say no. “It’s okay! You can go ahead and play first.” 

“No no! You’re my guest so I say you play first!” 

“Nanashi! It’s fine!!” Haruya pouted. The older boy huffed and rolled his chair over to Haruya. He snaked his arms around the smaller boy, who thrashed in surprise. “N-Nanashi?! What are you doing?!” Haruya squawked awkwardly as Nanashi pulled him down into his lap. The younger boy yanked his hat down over his face in embarrassment when he realized what was going on. He made an odd noise as Nanashi tried to wind his arms even tighter around his waist, so he wouldn’t escape.

“I’m going to be a good host and let you play first!” Nanashi shouted with finality. Haruya sighed, defeated. He knew he couldn’t fight against Nanashi, he was too persistent. Nanashi whooped triumphantly as he rolled the chair back over to the desk. 

The younger boy just let himself go along with it. He tried to ignore the fact that he was still stuck in Nanashi’s lap. Haruya sighed inwardly and focused on trying to keep his breathing steady. Meanwhile, Nanashi opened up PuyoBits and started the game. It was a welcome distraction, and Haruya found it easier to focus on this instead of his breathing. 

After a few minutes, Haruya got lost in the game. He was already past 2000 points and he was making some pretty decent combos. The two played in relative silence. Nanashi was humming something, but he was content just watching his friend play. Every few seconds he’d point to certain spots on the screen to where Haruya would then drop the bits. It went on like this for a few more seconds until Haruya spoke up, “Hey, Nanashi? This game is too easy, wanna just switch off already?” His friend stopped humming and replied, “Yeah, sure!”

Haruya shifted slightly, like he was going to get up. However, Nanashi just reached over him to get to the keyboard. Haruya was thankful for his flowery bitphone, because he could feel his ears going hot. The proximity of his friend was much more close than the previous hug they shared before. Nanashi’s chest was pressed up against Haruya’s back, so much so that he could faintly hear his heartbeat again. He could also feel how warm Nanashi was. Something about it was so comforting and inviting. Haruya wanted to lean backwards into him some more. He could also smell a faint scent of bubblegum from his friend. The delivery boy smiled faintly, just basking in the presence of Nanashi. 

His friend was already making great work with where Haruya left off. The older boy was stacking bits upon bits and he just gained eighty points with one combo. Haruya smiled, even if he knew Nanashi couldn’t see it. “Dang, you’re pretty good at this game, Nanashi,” he gushed. His friend laughed lightly in response. Haruya could feel the vibrations from Nanashi’s chest, and he was glad his friend couldn’t see his face. His cheeks and ears were hot with embarrassment. He laughed along, albeit with slight nervousness. Nanashi didn’t seem to pick up on it, and continued playing without a second thought. 

They continued playing until they reached ten thousand points. By that point, the game was getting a little boring. It  _ was  _ a pretty easy game after all. Nanashi filled up all the possible spaces until he got a game over, then he quit the game. He put his computer back into sleep mode and rolled the chair away from the desk, but didn’t make another move. “H-hey, aren’t you gonna get up?” Haruya asked timidly.

“Nah, too comfy now. Plus, you’re warm.” Nanashi joked. The younger boy felt himself heating up again. His friend had his arms around his waist and he could feel Nanashi’s chin resting through his hat. However, a few seconds later, he felt his hat being pulled off and he saw Nanashi set it down on his desk. “What are you doing now…” he muttered. 

In the absence of his hat, he felt Nanashi’s hands rubbing his scalp. He squeaked, startled, but he didn’t try to push his friend’s hands away. This day kept getting weird and weirder. On top of his head he felt Nanashi inhale, and then exhale. “I’m just enjoying things right now, but you can tell me if you want to stop.” Haruya blushed but he still sputtered out an ‘okay’. 

Nanashi ran his hands through the Haruya’s soft hair. The latter closed his eyes and just let himself revel in his friend’s embrace. God, that sounded cheesy, but Haruya didn’t bother trying to push that thought out of his mind. He wanted to be more honest with Nanashi, plus he didn’t want to hide anything from him. “Ahaha, wow…your hair is so soft, plus you smell good!” Nanashi commented. 

“You really like teasing me don’t you?”

“Yep! But right now I’m being honest.”

“O-oh. W-well, thank you…” Haruya trailed off again. The two of them sat in the chair in relative, but comfortable silence. Haruya hasn’t felt this relaxed in a long time. Nanashi’s head massage honestly felt way too good, and he felt himself nodding off slightly. After a bit, he closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on Nanashi’s bed. He wiped the drowsiness from his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to adjust. There was an odd absence on the top of his head, then Haruya realized his hat was off. It still sat on Nanashi's desk where he last saw, but he didn’t bother to grab it and put it on just yet. He noticed the lights were slightly more dim that before he fell asleep. The boy sat up slowly and he noticed Nanashi sitting near his feet. His friend was clearly asleep, and Haruya carefully tried to make his way over without waking him up. Nanashi looked so peaceful like this. Up close, Nanashi seemed prettier than he usually did. Haruya stopped himself and willed that thought out of his mind before he started getting all flustered.

He poked his friend’s cheek once, and shook his shoulders gently. Nanashi groaned in response and one of his hands rose to rub his eyes. The elder boy yawned but perked up when his eyes set on Haruya. “Oh! You’re awake! You-”, he paused to stretch and yawn again, “-fell asleep for about an hour or so.”

“A-ah, sorry, Nanashi!” His friend laughed and waved his hand.

“Don’t worry about it!!” the elder boy responded, ever so cheerful. Haruya smiled sheepishly. He opened up the clock function on his bitphone and gasped. “S-sorry, but I think I have to go now! Mom might be back from her deliveries, so I should go home now.” 

“Aww…alright! Can you come over tomorrow?”

“Yeah! Hopefully,  I won’t have many deliveries.”

“If you do, I could walk around with you!”

“That makes it sound like you’re escorting me…” Haruya frowned jokingly, but smiled again when Nanashi chuckled good naturedly. The two shifted to the front of the bed and hung their feet off the edge. Haruya grabbed his bag that was leaning against the side of the bed and put it beside him, as well as his hat from Nanashi's desk. He was about to get up, but Nanashi stopped him with a gentle tug on his shirt. Haruya paused and looked at his friend quizzically. 

The older boy leaned in and pressed a light kiss to the top of Haruya’s forehead, who blushed profusely. He pushed Nanashi away in shock, and then he pulled his hat down over his reddened face. Nanashi patted his back, but didn’t apologize. Haruya let out a drawn out, embarrassed whine, which was muffled by his hat. He swung his dangling feet in his flusteredness, which rocked the bed slightly. 

After a few seconds, Haruya pulled his hat away from his face, albeit cautiously. He sent an accusatory glare at Nanashi, who only smiled smugly. “How dare you! I was gonna try to do that first!” Haruya said in a mock angry tone. His friend only laughed, but stopped when Haruya rushed forwards to plant a kiss on Nanashi’s face. In his hastiness, he ended up missing his lips so he only caught the corner of Nanashi’s mouth. 

Nanashi made a startled noise, but didn’t bother to push Haruya away. After a second, Haruya broke away but then pulled his hat over his face again. The poor boy was so embarrassed, he fell over onto Nanashi’s lap and curled onto himself. “Waaahh…I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking straight…”  Haruya sulked, not realizing what he just said. Nanashi tried to stifle a laugh, but failed. He giggled like an idiot as Haruya continued to brood over his last statement. 

“That’s the cutest thing ever. Ahaha!” Nanashi kept on laughing, which only made Haruya groan in frustration.

“You’re so mean to me Nanashi…”

“Aha, I’m sorry, Haruya. I’ll stop if you come out!” 

“I can’t tell if you’re making a joke or not.” Haruya muttered. Nanashi hummed for a second before responding with a cheerful, “Both!” The younger boy sighed, but moved the hat away from his red face. He sat up slowly and looked at Nanashi’s carpet, refusing to make eye contact with the boy he just kissed. Haruya sighed exasperatedly but admitted, “Look, I didn’t think I’d be confessing like this, since I only just realized I had a crush on you yesterday but-”, he paused to take a deep breath, “-I like you, Nanashi.” 

His friend didn’t respond for a second, and Haruya scrunched up his face, preparing himself for rejection. Honestly, after all of Nanashi’s actions, he shouldn’t expect any sort refusal from him. Even still, a part of Haruya’s mind flooded with anxieties. He risked a glance at his friend, so he slowly turned towards Nanashi. The older boy had a soft smile on his face. It was so earnest that Haruya couldn’t believe that he would reject him anymore. Nanashi opened his arms to Haruya, who got the gesture and let himself be embraced. 

It was awkward at first, because they were sitting in a line. They shifted into a more comfortable position, and now Haruya straddled Nanashi’s lap. The younger boy had his face hidden into the crook of Nanashi’s neck, and the elder sighed contentedly. “I’m glad you finally admitted it. I was getting a little tired of waiting, honestly.” Nanashi said softly. “I knew you liked me, even before your visit yesterday. I didn’t want to push you, but I also wanted to realize it quickly.” Haruya just secured his arms around Nanashi’s shoulders even more before he replied, “I’m sorry it took me so long then.” 

They both laughed casually and Haruya pulled away to look at Nanashi, who brought a hand up to cup his face. “Is it okay if I kiss you for real now?” he asked. Haruya only nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. His face was flushed and his heart was pounding. Thankfully, Nanashi took control and leaned in. He gingerly pressed his mouth against Haruya’s, who had his eyes shut tightly. Both of them were nervous and Haruya clutched the sleeve of Nanashi’s jacket with a vice grip. Nanashi’s lips were slightly chapped, but Haruya could care less. His mind was buzzing with excitement that he was actually kissing the boy he liked. After a few more seconds, the two pulled away. 

Both of them were flustered, although happy. Haruya laughed compulsively as he hugged Nanashi tightly and hid his face in the crook of his neck again. The older boy patted his back affectionately while Haruya calmed down. “So, are we together now?” Nanashi inquired. Haruya pressed a little kiss into Nanashi’s neck then he replied, “Yeah, we don’t have a reason not to be…but… ”  he hummed. The elder echoed, “…but?” 

“Could we wait until tomorrow so I can officiate it?”

“Does that mean another bouquet?”

“Yeah…I’ll make it really special for you, ‘Nashi!”

“‘Nashi? I like it, Haru!” Nanashi laughed as the younger boy flushed. A moment of silence settled between them as Haruya checked the time on his bitphone. He pouted as he pulled away from Nanashi’s hug. “Sorry, but I really gotta go now before mom gets upset. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” 

“Aw…alrighty then. I’ll see you out though!” Nanashi laughed. Haruya rolled his eyes affectionately as he stood up from the bed. He extended his hand to help Nanashi up, who then opened the door of his room. As they passed by Mikado, Haruya waved goodbye and gave a brief ‘thank you’. The hacker waved back but smiled knowingly. 

The two made their way outside and they stood underneath a lamppost with their hands in each other’s. Nanashi went forward and hugged Haruya again, who reciprocated without hesitation. The latter stood on his tiptoes and pulled Nanashi down to kiss him one last time. They held it for slightly longer than necessary, and neither cared if any passerby judged them. Haruya broke away first and smiled at Nanashi, who smiled right back at him. He untwined his hands from his and he began to turn away. 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Nashi!” Haruya beamed. The elder rose his hand to wave goodbye as Haruya began to walk away.

“I’ll see you then, Haru!” Nanashi yelled after him. The two were still smiling even if they weren’t facing each other anymore. When Haruya was out of sight, Nanashi sent him a message over mutter with just a heart in it.

  


> @nanashi: ♡


End file.
